


Brand New Marks

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [4]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Brand New Marks

Without knocking, you walked into Sam’s, carrying a bag with take out. “Hey, loser!” You called out. However, it wasn’t Sam that you were greeted by.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Grinned Dean as he brushed his teeth in nothing more than a towel. His chest still glistened from his shower, and you were trying your best not to stare. “Sammy’ll be right back. You’re more than welcome to keep me company, though.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you, chuckling when you turned pink.

“Uh, I’ll go get plates out…” You mumbled, rushing into the kitchen. You heard Dean’s laughter right before the bathroom door shut again. Letting out a breath, you were thankful when Sam came in. “Next time you won’t be home, but your almost naked brother will be- can you give me a head’s up?” You teased him.

He raised an eyebrow, starting to help you with the food. “What are you talking about?” He asked, confused. “Dean left a couple months ago.” As far as he knew, he was still gone. Feeling a hand slap his back, he turned to see Dean. “When’d you get here? Wait, why are you here? And can you put on a damn shirt?” He asked, giving Dean a bitch face.

Dean grinned, stealing an egg roll before answering. “Alright, this morning, because I wanna be, and why? So your girlfriend stops staring?” He winked at you as your eyes shot back down to the food.

“Wait, how’d you know Sam would be right back if he didn’t know you were here?” You asked.

He shrugged. “Easy, you’re coming over with food.” That did make sense. “Anyway, I’m moving to the area. Getting an apartment with an old buddy. Just waiting on them to finish the place up, and for him to get here. Until then, you’ll be seeing a lot more of me, sweetheart.” Dean stole another piece of food before walking out.

* * *

Your feet were resting on his desk, your food on your lap as you held your controller. Sam glanced at you a couple times before pausing, making you look at him funny. “What the hell?” You asked, not sure why he’d pause mid-game like that.

“Do you have a thing for Dean?” He asked, making you stare at him.

“ _WHAT_?” You laughed. “Are you joking?”

Sam gave you a bored look. “Any redder out there and you would have been a tomato.” He pointed out.

You rolled your eyes. “I can appreciate the packaging without wanting the contents, Sammy.” You smirked as he made a face. “Your brother has a nice body, but he’s so not my type! You should know that by now.”

He shrugged. “Hey, people do weird things all the time.” Unpausing it, the two of you dropped the subject of you and Dean, which you were thankful for. “You still coming with me to the parlor tomorrow?” Sam asked, not looking away from the tv this time.

“Yep.” You agreed simply. “I’m still not getting anything, though. I’m saving up.”

* * *

You pulled your hair up as you and Sam made your way to the front door the following afternoon, deciding to stop to get lunch before his tattoo appointment. “Hey.” Dean stopped the two of you. “Mind if I tag along?”

Looking at Sam, you were silently asking if this was weird to him, as well. “Uh, why would you want to?” Sam asked his brother.

He shrugged. “I have nothing to do, I like pissing Sammy off, and Y/N is so much fun.” Dean grinned at you. “Making her blush is so easy.” He teased, making you roll your eyes. “What are we doing, anyway?”

You groaned, moving around Sam, and out the door. “We’re going out to lunch, and then I have an appointment at the tattoo parlor.” Sam filled him in, following you out.

“Sweet. Maybe I’ll get another.” Dean mused. “Is Y/N getting anything?”

“Nope. I’m saving up for my back piece.” You told him. “Sorry to break your bubble.” As a grin spread over his face, your stomach dropped. “Oh God…what?”

Dean licked his lips and moved so that he was standing in front of you. “What if I paid for it?” He asked. “On one condition. I get to pick what it is.”

“Why the hell would I do that?!” You weren’t stupid.

“I can tell you like a challenge. So, I’m also guessing that you’re into dares….” Sam lost it as he watched the two of you. Dean had you pegged. “I dare you to let me pick your tattoo, where you get it, and I’ll pay for it.”

Getting a determined look on your face, you smirked. “Bring it, pretty boy.”

* * *

Walking out of the tattoo parlor, you shook your head. “I can’t fucking believe you.” You sighed, shooting a look at Dean, who had a huge grin on his face.

“Hey, you agreed to the terms of the dare, sweetheart.” He pointed out.

Sam had gotten the symbol for the Horde on the back of his left calf, and the Alliance symbol on the right. They looked pretty awesome in your opinion. Dean had got a ‘W’ for Winchester on his wrist, making it look like it was carved into his skin. You were the only one who was left in the dark until you saw what it was.

_“Ready to see your tattoo?” Kit, the artist asked, smiling at you._

_You took a deep breath. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”_

_She motioned to a mirror on the wall and handed you a hand held mirror to let you see what now adorned your shoulder blade. “Gotta say, I would not let my boyfriend pick out my tattoo, and we’ve been together a few years…” She chuckled._

_“He’s not my boyfriend. This was a dare.” You groaned as your eyes were on the mirror in your hand._

Sam shrugged. “Could be worse.” He tried to comfort you.

You stopped walking and turned to him. “I have a matching tattoo with your _brother_!” You pointed out, making Dean lose it. 


End file.
